Every Reason
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Sakura had always dreamed of being a Musician, but when she finally goes to the music school of her dreams...will she find somthing that she wasn't gambling for? SasoSakura & DeiOC
1. Greetings

* * *

When she first heard about the possibility of going to a school that she could improve her musical talent, she immediately jumped for the opportunity. And now she found herself staring at a building which read 'Gorotsuki: School for the musical arts'. She was looking up, saying the title to herself several times. The building was huge and gated; she could see there were many other smaller buildings behind them. She took her suitcase, running up to the gates, grabbing them.

"There it is! My chance to show the world Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said to herself, her eyes light up staring at the school as if it was the most beautiful thing she has every seen.

"Well, I'll meet my goal if I never enter the place." She said tugging her case with her up to the gate. She pushed the gate a little, and to her surprise it opened. _"Not very good security I guess." _She thought to her self while walking up to the building. She put her hand to the door knob and gulped hard. "_You can do this Sakura girl!" _She inwardly encouraged herself. She pulled open the door and walked into the air conditioned room, which felt so nice on her skin.

She looked around the room a little; she immediately knew the room must have been the main office by the setup. She walked up to the desk where a girl with short black hair sat.

"Umm…Excuse me my names…" Sakura began but was cut off.

"Oh! Miss Haruno…" The girl looked up at Sakura.

"Uhh Yeah! How did you know my…"

"Not a lot of people applied had your pink hair." She said slightly laughing. Sakura immediately blushed, feeling embarrassed. She girl handed Sakura a packet of papers.

"There is a map of the school, your class schedule, room number along with a key. There is also a guide and over review of the classes you'll be taking, along with a rule sheet and probably anything else you'll need." The girl said smiling at Sakura.

"Thank You miss…" Sakura said trying to get the girls name.

"Shizune. If you need anything else that doesn't happen to be in the paper, please don't hesitate to ask." The girl said smiling again.

"Thanks again!" Sakura smiled back.

"No Problem." Shizune said getting back to whatever she was doing at her desk.

* * *

Sakura walked down the halls looking for room 67; which was the room she was assigned to. It took her quite awhile; she nearly walked into the boy's dorm rooms! That would have been a big mistake! _"64, 65, 66…67!" _She excitedly thought to herself as she found her room. She was kind of scared now, she knew she had a roommate and was worried what they where like. She silently prayed that the person wasn't an overly-friendly lesbian or a Satanist.

She sighed putting her hand to the door. _"Well…there's no turning back now." _Sakura encouraged herself as she usually did, opening the door.

She took a couple steps in, and immediately saw her roommate. She was a small pale girl, barely had a chest and extremely skinny, the sick type of skinny. She had long, silver-pale blonde hair; it was as long as Sakuras before she had cut it with full bangs. She also had a pair of light pink eyes with two grey circles descending from her pupil. She wore and knee length black dress outlined in hot pink and wore a grey shirt underneath it. She also had a dark pink ribbon wrapped around both her neck and wrists. To Sakura she looked like a porcelain doll.

"Erm…Hi…my names Sakura, Sakura Haruno, I'm your roommate." Sakura said to the girl, who just looked at Sakura. Sakura felt awkward with her just staring at her, and decided to take her suitcase to the open bed. She lifted it, placing it on her bed. She then sat, looking at the girl who was still staring at her.

"So, umm what's your name?" Sakura said trying to start conversation. The blonde looked away, sighing deeply.

"Chihiro Acheina." She said. "But, I would like you to know, I don't live up to my name like you do." She said looking at Sakura again. (A/N Chihiro means 1000 questions) "Man this sucks." The blonde said standing up walking over to her suitcase. Sakura immediately noticed that Chihiro was shorter than she had thought.

"Uh…Chihiro-san, how old are you?" Sakura said trying to start conversation once again.

"I'm 15." She said searching for something in her bag. _"OH MY GOD! SHE'S 15?!" _Sakura thought inwardly trying to get past the fact she was only 15._**"HELL YEAH! SHE LOOKS MORE LIKE SHE'S 10!!" **_Inner Sakura screamed.

"Why?" Sakura's thoughts where broke when Chihiro spoke to her. "How old did you _THINK_ I was?!" She said turning slowly, with an angry tone.

"Oh well…You know…I just…" Sakura tried to find the words from preventing to make her new roommate kill her. But, just then, as luck would have it music started to blare. Chihiro turned around, and desperately tried to find the source of the noise. She finally found it was her cell found, and she had just received a text message. Sakura noticed the music that was playing.

"Is that Dead in the Water by Hawthorne Heights?!" Sakura asked Chihiro eagerly as Chihiro clicked off the song reading the text.

"Yeah. What of it?" Chihiro said looking at the cell phone.

"Nothing, I just love that song!" This shocked Chihiro, as she slowly looked up from the phone.

"Really? Me too." Chihiro said in a little happier tone. Sakura smiled at Chihiro, as Chihiro dropped her head once again looking at the text.

"Shit." Chihiro said through her teeth, looking at the text.

"What?" Sakura said as Chihiro put away the phone.

"Nothing, my brother and his crazy friend are coming that's all." Chihiro said lying back on the bed. Yup defiantly anorexic.

"You have a brother?" Sakura said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Eh, kinda. He's the same age as me but he's not my blood brother. He adopted me into his family, not literally because he can't legally adopt me we just lived together." Chihiro said in a bored tone.

"Oh…so he's kind of like your friend who you consider your brother?"

"Pretty much. He's a real prick though, very formal. His friend drives me nuts; he's always trying to get with me." Just then there was a knock on the door. Chihiro grunted as she pulled herself off her bed towards the door.

She opened the door revealing a red-haired man and a blonde-haired man with long hair. She let the two men come into the room.

"Sakura-san, this is my brother Sasori." Chihiro said gesturing towards the red-head.

"Pleased to meet you." Sasori said slightly smiling.

Review Please. YES Chihiro is my Naruto OC, but her story will be different from this story. I felt like putting her in because her and Sakura are totally opposites and it adds to her misery. I promise! More SasoSaku stuff will happen next chapter, but I need reviews first! Reviews make me happy!! Which makes me write!

Chihiro


	2. Soothing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any songs used in this chapter.

"Oh, uh the pleasure is all mine

"Oh, uh the pleasure is all mine…" Sakura said to the red-head blushing. She hoped he didn't notice, but he did. _"She's kind of cute…" _

"Oh and this is Deidara…" Chihiro said pointing at the blonde lazily.

"Hey Saku-chan." Deidara smirked. Sakura blushed at the nickname he gave her. Chihiro smacked Deidara in the back of the head.

"Its not nice to give people disguisting nicknames." She said coldly.

"Whatever you say Chi-chan un." Deidara smirked again, Chihiro sighed now used to his games and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Excuse him Sakura-san, he is quite immature." Sasori said turning his attention to Sakura.

"Oh its f-fine." Sakura stuttered seeing Sasori looking at her.

"Deidara can you help me with my lyrics?" Chihiro said to Deidara.

"Sure un." He smiled as the two sat on Chihiros bed. She pulled out a black notebook and started to read the lyrics;

_I can't run anymore,  
I fall before you,  
Here I am,  
I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,_

…

Sasori rolled his eyes sitting next to Sakura on her bed.

"This is going to take awhile…" He said to himself sighing. Sakura tried to ignore his comment and watched as Chihiro and Deidara wrote lyrics. There voices sounded so beautiful, they truly deserved to be here. She looked down at her hands, feeling that she was out of place. Sasori looked over at Sakura and decided to make conversation.

"Whats your area of expertise?" Sasori asked Sakura.

"Er um what?"

"Whats your instrument." He said slightly irritated.

"Oh uh piano and voice." She said feeling stupid. "But I'm not nearly as good as they are…"

"Your good enough to here, so you must be good." He said looking around the room, growing impatient.

"H-How about you?" She asked sheepishly.

"Guitar." He said simply, still looking around.

"He's attached to his strings un." They looked and saw Deidara slightly laughing.

"Done?" Sasori said impatient. Deidara stopped laughing.

"Man. Someones impatient un."

"You know I hate waiting…" Sasori scuffed. Again, Sakura felt out of place, she nervously looked down at her lap. Deidara sighed and looked towards the window.

"Okay-okay. Lets go get something to eat un. Its getting late, we can finish our work there un." He said still looking out the window.

"Yeah, sounds good. Except for the eating part…" Chihiro said sounding disguisted at the last part.

"Even the most precious of people need to eat Chihiro." Sasori noted. Deidara got up and started to walk out of the door, Chihiro following him. Sasori got up, then looked at Sakura.

"Would you like to go to dinner with us Sakura?" Sasori asked her. She pulled her eyes off her lap, meeting Sasori's.

"U-uh sure." She stuttered yet again. _'Damn. I need to stop doing that!' _He offered her a hand, she hesitated but took it pulling herself up, falling into Sasori's chest in the process. She immediately straightened herself up, no longer in Sasori's chest.

"S-sorry." She blushed.

"Don't worry about." He said walking out of the room, she followed closely behind him.

* * *

She soon found herself looking at a brand new red mustang with a black scorpion painted on the side. She dropped her jaw, awestruck.

"Damn. Nice car." She managed to say not keeping her eyes off the key. Sasori chuckled.

"Thanks. Get in." He said opening the door for her to get in, which she did. Its was nice, the seats where leather and the car was at such a nice temperature which was nice cause it was blazing outside. Chihiro scooted next to Sakura while Deidara got in the passenger seat. Sasori soon started up the car. Sakura looked around the car, taking in every detail. Sasori glanced at her in the mirror, chuckling at her amazement.

"Like what you see Sakura?" He said looking through the review mirror.

"Uhuh." Was her reply, still looking at the car. Sasori chuckled again. Deidara started to flip threw some cd's that Sasori had in this car.

"Boring, Not my Type, Just heard it…Ah!" He said finding a cd, inserting it to play.

"What is it?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow. The music started to play and Sasori immediately noticed the song. He attempted to eject it but Deidara wouldn't let him.

_It's a shame that it had to be this way  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry  
It's not enough to say I'm sorry_

Sakura looked up surprised. "Is that you singing Sasori?" He glanced at her through the mirror again.

"Yeah." She listened to it intently.

_Maybe I'm to blame  
Or maybe were the same  
But either way I can't breathe  
Either way I can't breathe  
_

His voice was so soothing to her, she never wanted to stop hearing it. She wondered why he didn't go for voice.

_  
All I had to say is goodbye  
Were better off this way  
Were better off this way_

OKay! Can you just IMAGINE how HOT Sasori must look in his car?! (fangirl scream) Yeah not much Chihiro in this chapter, do you guys want me show her and Deidara's relationship?

Well, if you wanted to know what the songs are...here they are in order; October by Evanescene and Goodbye by Secondhand Serenade. LISTEN TO THEM and then read this again! Sasori's song is very angelic sounding which really goes against personality! Ha! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**!

**So POLL! Do you want to see Deidara Chihiro moments? Yes or No.**

**- Chihiro**

* * *


	3. Restaurant

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; but if I did…

* * *

The car came to a very smooth stop, making Sakura wake up from her little daydream. She looked out the window, eyeing the restaurant that Sasori had pulled in front of. It was funny how she didn't release the obvious until they pulled up to the restaurant; these people where RICH! She gulped down hard, slowly looking at Chihiro's outfit.

_"Oh, so that's why it looked so familiar. It was in that magazine I was looking through on the way here…" _Sakura thought, eyeing Chihiro's outfit. She then looked down at her bargain price clothes, feeling ashamed.

Deidara was the first to get out of the car, opening the door for Chihiro as well. Sasori did the same for Sakura, who was still feeling embarrassed. She got out of the car, following them into the restaurant.

Inside was so beautiful! It was like a place you would go to on your honeymoon that cost a fortunate! That earned another gulp from Sakura. Sasori walked up to a woman who stood behind a podium.

"Seats for 4 please." He stated very calmly.

"Do you have a reservation?" The lady asked quietly. Sasori shook his head no. "I'm sorry then you're going to have to wa..."

"We are from Akatsuki un. Askuna yeah." Deidara said to the girl, interrupting her. The girls face immediately became bright red as her expression turned to shock.

"Oh, um, come this way please…" She said taking out some menus and walking down the hall to lead them to their seats, as they followed. Sakura grabbed Chihiro by the shoulder gentle pulling her back.

"What was that about?" She whispered.

"Oh that? My brother and Deidara are in this group called 'Akatsuki'." Chihiro said turning slightly as they walked slowly.

"Akatsuki?" Chihiro nodded slightly. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry; I can't tell you anymore beyond that. Actually I don't know too more beyond that myself, so you would have to ask them." Chihiro stated calmly.

"Oh…" She said quietly as they reached the table they where going to sit at. Sakura took a seat next to Sasori, who was next to Deidara, who was next to Chihiro, who was next to Sakura. (A/N: It's a circle table)

"Allow me to explain the specials…" The waitress began to explain as Sakura sheepishly opened her wallet under the table so no one could see. She began to count the small amount of cash she had, Sasori noticed this. Slowly he leaned over.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you." He whispered. Sakura turned her head to see Sasori's face only a mere inches from hers; needless to say she began to blush because of the closeness.

"O-Oh um n-no I should p-pay…" Sakura began.

"Nonsense, I was the one to invite you...its only right that I should pay." Sasori said, amused to Sakuras reactions. He decided to see how far he could push her, leaning in closer.

"Ooh! What do we have here un?" Sakura and Sasori turned to see Deidara smirking back at them. This caused Sakura to blush more.

"Um…may I take your drink orders?" The waitress asked.

"Just bring a pitcher of water with 4 glasses please." Sasori said. The waitress hurried to write it down and turned around to walk away, but then turned around realizing that she didn't hand out the menus. She pulled out 4 very beautifully crafted menus and handed them out to the four of them.

"Wait un." Deidara said in very serious tone, the 3 of them plus the waitress looked at them. "Chi-Chan needs a child's menu…" He chuckled out. Chihiro quickly pulled out her knife from her napkin and placed the tip against Deidara's nose threateningly.

"What was that Deidara? I didn't hear it." Said asked with a twisted smile on her face.

"Um...I...Um..." Deidara tried to find the right words so he wouldn't get stabbed in the nose.

"Chihiro, pull your knife away and hand it over." Sasori said putting his hand out. Chihiro rolled her eyes, reaching across the table. Sakura saw underneath one of her ribbons and saw some red slashes. _"She's masochistic…?" _Chihiro pulled her arms back, crossing them while leaning back in her chair with a very annoyed face on. Deidara looked over at Chihiro, amused.

"Childs menu…"

"THAT'S IT!"

**

* * *

**

Lol. What a good way to leave of a chapter, it took me forever to write them entering the restaurant for some reason…so I made this chaptr a tad shorter...next chapter should be up sooner…R&R!

**-Chihiro**


	4. Contest

* * *

Beep Beep Beep

Sakura turned over in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. She looked straight at her alarm clock, then groaned. She quickly shut off her alarm, pulling the covers over her head. She laid there for a couple minutes; wandering back into her dreamland when she remembered something important…it was the first day of classes.

"Ah SHIT!" She cursed as she jumped out of bed, quickly changing. She ran a brush quickly through her hair and looked in the mirror. She looked…decent. She was about to run out the door when she thought about Chihiro. She looked over, her part of the room was completely clean; bed made, drawers closed, everything neatly hung up. It almost made Sakura sick thinking how messy her side of the room was compared to hers.

"She must have left already…" Sakura thought as she walked out of the door, locking it. She rushed down the hall, trying not to be late. She looked at her clock; _'6:45, the first class starts at 7:15 so that gives me time to ge-' _Her thoughts where cut off when she ran into something hard, sending her falling backwards a little.

"Ah! Gomen!" She stated quickly. (a/n: Gomen-Sorry) She looked up at the guy, who didn't even seem effected.

"Good morning Sakura. I trust you must have slept well?" Sakura immediately blushed realizing it was Sasori. _'What, why the hell am I blushing?'_ She thought to herself.

"Oh, uh yes!" Sasori let out a hand to Sakura in attempt to help her up. Sakura sheepishly took it and helped herself up. "Th-thanks."

"Where are you heading so early in the morning in such a hurry?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, my vocal class."

"Ah…"

"Yeah…" Sakura said awkwardly. Now it was just an awkward silence between the two, no one knew what to say or do…the silence seemed to last forever.

"Uh Sasori…may I ask you a question?"

"Depends on the question…" He said bluntly.

"Uh…well I was wondering if Chihiro was…uh…" She was trying to think of a good way to put it.

"Yes?" Sasori said impatiently.

"Well, um… you know...okay?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked.

"Well, at dinner last…I saw she had scares under her ribbon…" She began.

Silence.

She looked up at Sasori, and was surprised to see him…smirking?

"Come to my room later, 134…I'll tell you then." Sasori said walking away. Sakura just stood there for a moment, completely forgetting what she was doing. Then it hit her._ "Shit Class!" _She thought running out of the building

* * *

She finally made at to class, with time to spare. She looked around the room for a place to sit. She spotted Chihiro, who was sitting next to Deidara and Deidara next to a blonde girl who looked a lot like Deidara. The girl was talking to Deidara, who was trying to seem amused but Sakura knew he wanted nothing more than to shut her up. Deidara caught Sakura out of the corner of his eye.

"HEY! SAKU-CHAN!!" Deidara said standing out of his seat, waving to her. Sakura smiled nervously as everyone looked at her. Deidara beckoned Sakura to come towards him, which she did.

"Here, take my seat un." He said, shoving her into his seat. Sakura glanced over a Chihiro, who was looking boringly out the window, hand under her chin. She had her hair slightly curled and her bangs parted into side-bangs to the right side. She wore a short sleeve white shirt with poof shoulders with a gray vest over top, a short gray lolita like skirt with a lacy white skirt underneath the gray and 1 gray stalking 1 white. She also wore shirt net wrist warmers. If it was anyone else, it would have probably looked ridiculous, but not on her.

"Thanks Deidara, but where are you going to sit?"

"Oh, I'll find somewhere un. Talk to you later." He said raising his hand, walking to the back of the room. Sakura looked over to the blonde girl, who seemingly gave her a nasty look.

"Umm…Hi, I'm Sakura." Sakura said looking more towards the girl. The girl scuffed her nose.

"Sakura eh? I'm Ino and I suggest you never speak to Deidara again." She said venomously.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked not believing what her ears where telling her.

"You heard me! Deidara's mine and I'm letting an ugly huge fore-headed bitch get in my way!" Sakura was about to completely let the girl have a piece of her mind, when the teacher came in.

"Alright class, settle down…" A silver-haired man said. "I would first like to welcome you all to Vocal Class. I am your teacher Kakashi Hatake. Now you might all think you know a thing or two about vocals, truth be told you probably don't. Vocals are much more complex than they seem, you see…" He continued but Sakura didn't hear him, she already knew all about vocals she just wanted the training. She sighed, setting her chin in her palm.

After about 10 minutes of explanation on vocals, Sakura finally started to listen to the new topic he was presenting.

"Now then, as most of you know, each year we have a – well in lack of better terms – a sing off…" Sakura sat up more, completely intrigued in what he was saying. "This year it is going duet. Each person has to sing a solo and then they have to sing a duet together. Everyone in class is to do this, winners win a record deal with Saezuru Records." _"Saezuru Records?! That is the biggest recorded company in all of the country!_" Sakura thought to herself, getting excited. Someone raised their hand. "Yes?" Kakashi asked.

"Sensei, does your partner have to be someone in this room?" A girl in the back asked.

"No, but if you're trying to win I would suggest you get someone whom can sing well…" This made Sakura more excited, she was going to ask Sasori…the question was…how?

The class went on for another 45 minutes, but Sakura was absent minded thinking about the ways she could ask Sasori with ease.

* * *

Review Please! Reviews make me happy D Alot is going to happen the next chapter, so it might take me a little longer to write but w/e.

Chihiro


	5. Secret

After the class ended, everyone began to talk which was really quite annoying when you're trying to think. _'How am I going to ask? I barely know him…' _Sakura thought to herself as she sat in her seat, deep in thought. As she thought, Deidara moved over to where she and Chihiro where sitting.

"Hey Ch-" Deidara began saying raising his hand to wave to them when Ino cut him off.

"Oh Deidara-kun!" Ino said standing up placing her hand on the other table so Deidara couldn't pass through. Deidara stopped in his tracks and gave the girl a brief disgusted look.

"Oh hey Ino-san can I ge-" He began dropping his hands when Ino cut him off once again.

"I was wondering Dei-kun, would you like to do the Saezuru Singing contest with me?" She asked ever so sweetly. _'She is so fake' _Sakura thought to herself.

"Well, um, I'd love to un" He lied through his teeth. "But I'm already doing the contest with Chihiro un." Sakura laughed slightly to herself, as Chihiro slowly stood up.

"What?!" Ino almost yelled. Chihiro lightly placed her hand on Ino's arm, pushing it downward so she could pass, which she dropped. Chihiro walked passed and they both walked away together out of the class room. They saw Chihiro whisper something to Deidara who then started laughing out loud. Sakura stood up and walked next to Ino who was in shock.

"They really are a cute couple." Sakura smirked at Ino, who returned the comment with a death glare. Sakura chuckled and proceeded to go to the rest of her classes till lunch break.

* * *

'_Let's see…131, 132, 133, 134!' _Sakura thought to herself as she stopped in front of the boy's room. Quickly she knocked and waited for Sasori to answer the door. She heard many sounds from the other side of the door; footsteps, door closing, something failing against a drum set and muffled 'fuck'. _'Maybe I should come back later…'_ She thought turning to walk to her room when the door opened. She turned, not ready for what her eyes laid upon.

There Sasori was, hair dripping wet and the only thing to cover him was a towel wrapped around his waist. (A/N: ZOMG! FAN GIRL MOMENT xD) A blush as red as Sasori's hair spread across Sakura's face. _'HE'S SO HOTT!'_ She thought to herself.

"Ah! GOMEN! I shoul-" Sakura started to panic.

"Don't worry about it, come in." He said calmly stepping aside for Sakura to come in. Sakura hesitated at first, she wasn't too comfortable about being in a room…alone…with someone practically naked, but she finally did. Sasori closed the door and walked over to Sakura.

Awkward Silence.

"I'm going to put something more appropriate on, wait here for a moment." Sasori said breaking the silence walking to the bathroom.

"O-Okay." She stuttered as Sasori closed the door. As she waited, she decided to snoop. Many pictures where so neatly setup. She observed them, most of them where of Sasori and other people. _'Geeze, he's a really popular guy…'_ She thought to herself, till she got to this one frame. It wasn't a picture, more of just a quote, it read; 'Forgetfulness is the same as Ignorance'. It was so plainly written in black, she wondered why Sasori would have something so dull when all of his other portraits where so elegant.

Her curiosity got the better of her. She picked up the small frame, another picture that must have been on the inside, slipped out. She picked up the picture and observed it. It was a very detailed pencil drawing of a girl with long flowing her in an evening gown on a balcony, the scary thing was it looked a lot like her.

"Sakura." Sakura's whole heart sank. She turned around, still holding the picture and the frame. Sasori slowly raised his hand grabbing the picture from Sakura. He walked over to his bed stand, opened it and gently set the picture in it.

"Please, never touch that again."

"I'm so-"

"No apology needed. I would just like that picture to not be handled; it holds a dear memory to me." Sasori turned to face Sakura and started walking towards her, then sat down on Deidara's bed (A/N: It was closer to her than his). Sakura set the frame back where she found it and sat down next to Sasori.

"Now…where should I start…" He brought a finger to his lips in a thinking pose.

"How about the beginning." Sakura suggested. Sasori looked at her.

"Alright; well you see, my parents died when I was really young so I was raised by my Grandmother but she was always so busy that we hardly got to do anything together…" Sakura nodded, understanding.

"So some days I would leave and to other cities for days without her even noticing. One day, I went to a very rough part of my city. Since I am born into a rich family, I had never been into the rough part of the city. That's where I met Chihiro and another girl named Sachi, that's the girl in that picture, she was my age…" Sasori paused for a brief moment. "Sachi and I where lovers." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wh-What happened to her?" She asked, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"I'll get to that; Chihiro's parents where abusive and treated her like she was nothing. One time they even tried to burn her alive. Sachi had been abandoned by her parents; we where all hurting, we became friends rather quickly. We thought it would last forever; until that faithful day…Sachi get caught in the cross fire of a drug deal gone bad and was killed instantly. So Chihiro and I did something very stupid…"

"Wh-What was that?"

"We preformed witchcraft to make us live forever…"

"Did it work?" Sakura asked curious.

"Yes, but there is a downfall…"

"What would that be…?"

"The farther we get away from our significant other, we lose all feeling. Basically, we turn into human puppets…Once we find our significant other and admit our feelings to them, we can turn back into human…"

"That's horrible!"

"Yes, and that is why Chihiro cuts herself, to know if she still has feeling. It was the worst mistake I would ever make…A year and a half later, I met Deidara in another town. Half a year later, he came to live with me and my grandmother. Chihiro ran away from home a few weeks later to live with us. That was about 3 years ago…"

"…"

"…"

"So you need to find your destined other?"

"Yes."

"How will you know when its them?" Sasori shrugged.

"That is why Chihiro cuts herself, if she can feel she is near them, but if she can't he is farther away."

"Oh…"

"Sakura."

"Yes?"

"May I ask you not to tell anyone? Deidara doesn't even know"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good…Hmm…Have you ever gone clubbing before Sakura?"

"N-No…"

"Would you like to go clubbing with me tomorrow evening?" Sakura blushed, he had just blankly asked her out!

"Su-Sure…" Sasori smiled at Sakura, making her blush more. He chuckled at this.

"Um..I have to go, I have one more class…"She said standing up feeling very uncomfortable and walking to the door.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Sakura…" With that, she walked out of the door, leaning against it let everything she had just heard set in. Then it hit her, she forgot to ask him to sing with her. _'Fuck. Well, I guess I will just ask him tomorrow.'_ She thought, then walked to her last class.

_

* * *

_

This chapter was a real rollercoaster! I told you all it would have all going on xD I was actually going to write their clubbing date in this chapter but then it would be TOO long, so the next chapter; Sasori and Sakura go on their first date! How will it turn out?

_Review!_

_~Chihiro _


End file.
